CobbleHut Odyssey
by jazzy2.us
Summary: An odyssey can hold many tales. So set forth for the beginning before the end abruptly steals it away!


Joshy Boy bolts through the trees of a vast taiga biome as nightfall blankets the sky in total darkness. Quickly, he takes behind a tree to rest as he sniffles and pants in the icy atmosphere then activates his map tracker to study his course. The map tracker flickers and glitches from the blistering snowfall but, after some tampering, finally cooperates and indicates an arrow pointing northeast on the virtual terrain. Figuring out Rei's latest innovation is a rather frustrating feat—at least in his opinion. The sudden sound of hissing and crawling startles him and continues to flee from his pursuers; a pair of eight-legged predators actively hunting him down for their next meal.

However, Joshy Boy can no longer run as fast as he can—being weakened from hunger and nearly drained from exhaustion since the night before. Still, he pushes himself to put as much distance between him and the two spiders as possible. He checks behind him to still see the two predators hot on his trail before looking ahead to spot a nearby creeper preparing to explode. Suddenly Joshy Boy gasps before a loud explosion erupts into the blurry night air; sending him crashing down a small hill. Motionlessly he lays there, trapped in a daze, with two distorted figures making their way down toward him. Slowly, Joshy Boy regains his focus and forces himself onto his feet to press on in another direction. Again, he checks behind him to see that the two spiders have finally given up on their pursuit and slows down to a steady pace.

Haggardly, Joshy Boy continues to wander further and deeper into the heavy blizzard of the forest. It is nearly impossible to see anything around him and each step he takes only becomes more difficult and stiff. As he straggles onward, a tiny rumble shakes under his feet before the ground beneath him collapses and sends him plummeting into a small body of water. He bursts to the surface and quickly swims towards one of the stone edges. As he climbs out, Joshy Boy's lungs ache hungrily for air before he finally lays on his back and slowly succumbs to heavy sleep.

Joshy Boy suddenly jolts up and frantically looks around before seeing the morning sunlight pouring through the gaping hole. Calmly, Joshy Boy catches his breath and tries to activate his map tracker, but the sketchy device remains broken and unresponsive. He sighs irritably then gathers his fedora before climbing out of the underground haven. Miserably, Joshy Boy resumes wandering through the forest; unable to summon the strength or the tolerance to acquire new tools for his survival. By late evening, as the sun begins to set in the drowsy sky, his spirit hopelessly sinks into despair as nightfall creeps behind him. There is no point in carrying on—clearly he is doomed; until he spots a small town in the distance!

New found energy rushes over Joshy Boy as he dashes towards the entrance of the small town. Adorning the wall which surrounds the town are two enormous blue banners; each having a gold letter on them (the left banner containing a C and the right banner containing a H). Under the right banner is a small wooden post with an advertisement written on it. Joshy Boy moves closer to the torchlight to read the post sign. It read:

"_Welcome to CobbleHut: a small community town where any and all players are welcomed! Become an honored citizen through the Administration Council! Apply to be a part of the our task force! Participate in our growing economy! Become a champion in our annual CobbleHut Games event! Set out for adventure and create new memories with new friends! CobbleHut: welcoming you to our family!_"

Joshy Boy hurries inside the town and begins his search for any sign of other players. Again, he tries to activate his map tracker, but the device still remains broken. Can this perhaps be the city he is looking for? Without his map tracker, there is no way he can know for sure. Begrudgingly, Joshy Boy continues to tamper with his map tracker but, in the end, has no success on getting it to work.

"Hello there!" calls a voice. Joshy Boy whirls around to see a bearded player with a skull logo T-shirt approaching him in the distance. When the player meets him halfway near the entrance, he stops. Joshy Boy hesitates for a moment then offers a weary wave.

"Welcome to CobbleHut," the player says heartily. "Whoa, you don't look so good."

"Coming from the Farlands isn't easy..." Joshy Boy replies hoarsely.

"Well then, glad to see that you made out alive! I'm Uberorb by the way." he greets.

"Joshy Boy..." he returns.

"Joshy Boy, huh? Nice to meet you. Here, this might help out a little." Uberorb hands Joshy Boy three loaves of bread and waits as he wolfs them down in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you..." says Joshy Boy.

"No problem," Uberorb replies. "Since you're here, can I interest you in a tour?"

"A tour? Of the town?" Joshy Boy asks. He nods. Joshy Boy takes a swift look around then returns his attention back unto Uberorb.

"Sure. Lead the way." he accepts. With another nod, Uberorb leads Joshy Boy on a tour of the small town of CobbleHut. The first feature of the tour is the Community district; starting with a building known as the Plaza.

"This is where players can travel to and from other dimensions such as the Nether or the End. Over there we have a community chest where you can either throw away old junk or take something you like. Over on the walls we have different maps leading to various places; like the shop, the market, residential areas, and all that good stuff." Uberorb explains. "Across from here is the town square. Over there, players make trades or meet up or whatever." He motions Joshy Boy to continue the tour as he marvels at the hyperactive sight.

The second feature of the tour is the Economic district. There Uberorb introduces Joshy Boy to the AdminShop and later the player-ran market place; where he receives a manual that educates how to run a shop in the district. The third feature is the introduction of the Farming district; the first being the town's tree farm. According to Uberorb's explanations, players are required to cut down the entire tree as well as replant fallen saplings. Failing or refusing to do so will result players in a fine or jail. The second part of the Farming district are the farmlands themselves. There, players can run their own farm and grow crops to either sell or sustain themselves. The final feature is the introduction of the Residential district. Once they have found a region for Joshy Boy to settle on, Uberorb goes over the laws and regulations with him to ensure that he knows the system.

"Sounds easy enough to follow right?" Uberorb asks.

"As easy as making a wooden pickaxe." Joshy Boy replies.

"Glad to hear that! I'll leave you to it then. Just give me or our task force a call if you ever need anything or have any further questions. Good luck to you Joshy Boy!" They wave each off before Uberorb heads in a different direction, leaving Joshy Boy on his plot. Joshy Boy takes a deep breath then collapses on the ground. He lays there, staring into the bejeweled sky, as his muscles relax on the soft grass. He is exhausted and makes no effort to fight off his shutting eyes as he drifts off to a deep sleep in his new home.


End file.
